1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to metal gate structures for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Gate structures in certain semiconductor devices may include various metals in addition to, or as an alternative to, polysilicon. Although metal gate structures can enable higher clock speeds, lower power consumption, as well as providing possibly other benefits over certain alternative configurations, gate sinking and other issues can lead to performance degradation in certain embodiments.